Sir Agravain
I'm a public embarrassment Orkneys go in this order: Mordred, Gawain, Agravain, Gaheris, Gareth, Clarissant. So he's right in the middle of this big old pile of fail. Agravain is, in a way, the most like his father Lot--stubborn, irascible, fond of picking fights, not fond of the habit of Orkney women to have a deep streak of very powerful magic. Unlike Lot, he's not very smart. Also Lot had a much healthier respect for the fact that the women in his family are really goddamn terrifying, something Agravain does not take nearly seriously enough. He lived in Orkney getting rough and cold and unfriendly until he was about fifteen, when Mordred and Gawain came home for a bit and took him back with them to Camelot--the three of them met up with a stupid young foreigner named Sagramore who was getting his ass kicked by a bunch of Saxons, and rescued him. For this daring feat King Arthur knighted all four of them, although God alone knows why. Agravain hated court, and kept to himself, although when inebriated he was likely to go and hit on girls who didn't want to be hit on. When his two younger brothers got married, he drunkenly proposed to their wives' cousin in an effort to get into her pants, and ended up married to a woman he neither loved nor even particularly liked. He promptly abandoned her at their estate and fled back to Camelot. Eventually he had the brilliant idea to expose the affair between Sir Lancelot and Queen Guenever, which naturally ended in his death at Lancelot's hands. Pretty much everyone agreed that he deserved it. I'm a tired old metaphor Of course, he had really liked Guenever at first. She was the only woman he was willing to put on a pedestal--so unlike his mother, who was cruel and impossible to please and always out to hurt her sons. The Queen was his ideal of a woman, unutterably sweet, always kind, very beautiful, graceful, attached to her husband--naive enough to need some help getting through life, and he would have defended her to death. So when he found out she was sleeping with that bastard Lancelot on the side, it felt like a personal betrayal. It was almost as if he had been loving her all that time, watching her from afar to be sure that nothing touched her honour, almost filling Lancelot's position himself, except that he would never have touched her. To find out that she really was just the way all other women were, faithless and impure, in a way broke his heart. Another man might have forgiven her. But Agravain was never very forgiving. He held it like an insult to himself, a spurning of his own love, and where otherwise he would have ignored such an affair--let him feel out his horns himself, if he can't keep his lady let him lose her--he was driven to demand an open acknowledgement (because everyone must have known; even Arthur must have known, but by some silent tacit agreement no one said anything; and then Agravain threw it all into the light in such a way that no one could look away from it). All the fun that the law allows Agravain has always felt trapped indoors. First and foremost he's a hunter, he belongs outside of four walls and a ceiling that blocks out the sky. He's really no good with other people, but he could live in the woods. He's good at killing things. If he had never married Laurel, he might have been able to love her. If she had borne him a son, he might have stopped resenting her so much. If she had borne any child at all it would have taken his attention off the fact that she was always there, a weight on him, impossible to be rid of. But when he's drunk he doesn't mind taking her to bed. He hates Gaheris. He's never forgiven him for killing their mother. He hates Gawain; he's always been standing in his shadow. Mordred's just a pain in the ass. He killed a unicorn once. It was the most terrifying thing he's ever done, and he threw up, and Gawain nearly killed him for it, and he's afraid it might have been part of what made Clarissant really go around the bend, although Clar was probably around the bend before hand, honestly, but he shouldn't have tricked her into being bait for it, and when all that blood started pouring out-- Once when they were both drunk, Sagramore put a hand down his pants. Agravain didn't realise he was kissing a boy until they were nearly out of their clothes, and he about killed Sagramore for it. To this day he calls Sagramore a darkie whore, although not where Mordred or Gawain can hear, because he's not interested in being beat up by his older brothers, thanks. He is unaware that racial slurs are not acceptable in ordinary conversation. He is equally unaware that misogyny is not a very appealing trait. He is very aware that nobody likes him. But he doesn't like most people, so whatever. Once he went on a quest with Kay and Bedwyr that took them to Anwnn, or Avalon. They rescued the God of Hunting, Mabon ap Modrun, from his prison there. Nobody compared him to his brothers, and he got to hunt deer with a god. Best. Quest. Ever. He has the highest alcohol tolerance of any of his brothers. Although he hated Morgause, he still killed Dinadan for making a joke about her. All the fun but with half the meaning (there will be stuff here eventually) I can't hear a thing 'cause I stopped listening Agravain: Only mine in the interpretive sense. Jeff Buckley is a pretty face, and "Bull in a China Shop" is by The Barenaked Ladies. Category:Characters Category:Living